The Dark Side
by coffeevixen84
Summary: Jate angsty, angry lovin'... set post season 3's "Catch-22." Kate confronts Jack about Juliet, and a darker side of our hero is revealed.


Title: The Dark Side

Author's Note: Oh, well, I don't know where this came from. It's J/K of course, and wow did they come out darker than I intended. And it's the first solidly M thing I've written, I think. And well – it may have come out horribly. But I tried. Please don't be too hard on me.

This takes place sometime after Catch-22. Some random angry encounter while Kate's working through her Juliet mistrust and jealousy. Please take a moment and review!!!

Thanks for reading.

Not Mine.

* * *

"Are you sleeping with her?" 

The question was out of her mouth before she could even think to stop it. But while she wasn't typically so direct, so eager to show her hand, she really wanted an answer now, so she couldn't regret asking.

That was, until she saw something darken his eyes and harden his expression. Suddenly, he didn't look like the Jack she'd known, depended on, trusted in.

"I don't think that should make any difference to you, Kate."

She knew she had no right to pry, she knew she was crossing every line and threatening their already fragile friendship, but she was unexpectedly full of anger, and began listing every reason in the world, but the real one, for why it did, in fact, make a great big difference to her. "It shouldn't make a difference that you're sleeping with the enemy? That you're jeopardizing the safety of an entire beach full of people who rely on you? Are you honestly going to sit there and tell me that this doesn't change everything, risk everything? Because I know you aren't that selfish, J-"

"How long have you been screwing Sawyer?"

And Kate froze. Partly because _**everything**_ about the way he said it made her shiver at its telling of his barely controlled rage. But mostly because while it had been quite awhile now that she knew that he knew, hearing him say it aloud suddenly stunned her with shame.

"Jack, I-" She sputtered helplessly, and for the first time since she'd met him he made no move to comfort her or rush to her aide. Instead he shifted his body, tall and broad, in front of her, leaning in closer than he'd been in weeks, pressing her with his overwhelming presence against the cool, solid wall of the cave.

He tilted his head down towards her, his eyes shut tight, his jaw clenching before he whispered roughly, "Just because I love you, doesn't mean I can't hate you. For letting him touch you like I've been wanting to; for _**wanting**_ him. See Juliet, she wants _**me.**_ You'd be amazed at what knowing something like that can do to a man." At that moment, she could feel her body quivering, shaking back and forth between cold and hot. She had naively thought he couldn't get any closer, but when he went to speak again she could feel the slide of his chapped lips against her ear. "Now you are going to go, back to camp, and you are going to leave her alone. Because, I have a dark side, too, Kate. And you do _**not**_ want to see it."

He pulled himself away and turned his body, leaving her to stare at his strong back, a clear indication this was an order he expected to be followed. But Kate stood still a moment, watching the muscles flexing under his thin shirt and was surprised by the sudden urge she had to feel those same muscles moving under her fingertips.

So she whispered, "Maybe I do, Jack."

She knew she was playing with fire, that the man before her was much closer to losing control than the fearless leader, the near-saint, she was used to. Yet she didn't care. When she was honest, she had wanted Jack since the moment they first met, and this was the first time she had allowed herself to believe that there was any real possibility that the feelings were returned. And while most of her fixated on the fact that he'd just confessed he loved her, part of her couldn't help but feel something powerful stir within her at the dangerous tilt in his tone, in his stance.

It was because of this that she felt herself step closer to him, her voice bolder than she anticipated. "Maybe I want to see your dark side, Jack. Maybe I want to see every side of you."

He spun around at that, but his expression did nothing to suggest he was rising to her flirtatious bait. Instead, if anything, she thought she saw contempt on his face. His voice was nothing short of a growl, and it stilled her approach, sending tremor after tremor through her slender frame. "Is that what it takes to get your attention? Anger, hate, loathing? If I told you I killed a man, would that turn you on, Kate? Is that what you like about Sawyer, the danger?"

For an instant, Kate was so completely enraptured by the icy heat they were sharing, so enveloped by the passion, whether from lust or hate she didn't know, in his gaze, that she could feel a whimper fizzing up from inside her. But then she caught herself, remembered who she was, who he was, and in a swift rush of her own anger decided to volley for control. "No, Jack. What I like about Sawyer is that when he touches me, he's man enough to admit it's because he wants me." She stepped closer to him again. "He's never looked at me with disappointment. He doesn't order me to sit or stay." Another step. "The only thing he's ever ordered me to do," another step, and her voice so thick and low, "is ride him faster."

Immediate was the shift, as Jack reacted to the verbal slap. She was in his arms and being bruised by his kisses so fast. She felt dizzy, though her eyes were shut tightly, as he roughly pinned her again, without any concern for how hard he was pressing, for how sharp the rocky walls were that scraped against her back. In fact when she moaned in her pleasure, he bit down on her tongue until they could both taste her blood. With one strong and able hand he pinned her arms above her head, and with the other he roughly and hastily tore at the buttons of her jeans until they flew open and slid down enough for him to push his fingers between them, against _**her**_.

Instantly she was purring, moaning, gasping against his mouth in pure bliss, and when he moved his lips away from hers to trail down her neck, tasting and sucking and biting at her salty flesh, she couldn't stop herself from groaning out his name.

And he stilled, stopping things entirely as quickly as he had started them.

And he laughed at her; without a single ounce of humor or kindness. "Don't be confused, Kate. This isn't about you…or at least, not about me wanting you, wanting to love you. This isn't about what I felt, or could still feel, for you. This about me taking what should have been _**mine**_, and showing you what could have been yours." He flexed his fingers against her just so, and she panted again, helplessly. He leaned back in, licked and sucked his way up to her ear, and bit on it lightly before breathing hot air against her. Then he whispered, "I'm not doing this so you feel good, Kate. I'm doing this so you feel regret. You're going to see me with her, and you are going to be so very sorry."

He began his assault on her lips again. Kissing her roughly, dragging his stubble across her cheek in a way that hurt the delicate skin yet made her knees tremble with want. Pushing her upper back against the wall, she lifted her legs to wrap them around his waist, sliding his still present hand against all the right spots. She felt herself rocking against him, and she had never felt her self-control slipping away so quickly in all her life. She pushed him back slightly with a forceful thrust of her hips, just enough to slip her head down his neck. She latched her hot, wet mouth against him and began to suck with all she had. If he had every intention of walking away from her after this, so be it, but he was going to be taking a reminder with him. She was marking him, and she knew Juliet would know exactly where he got it.

A low rumble sounded in his throat as the pleasure turned to pain, and she smirked in satisfaction against his skin. Until, with sturdy abruptness, he pulled her from the wall and crushing her body to his chest, he moved them to the cave floor. Releasing her hands, he would have chuckled when she went instantly to the task of undressing him, pulling at his shirt with hunger in her eyes. He would have, if this had just been about them and their needing each other. He tore at her own shirt, pushing and pulling to reveal as much of her taught flesh as possible, and descended into focused exploration of every inch of her skin.

He was attentive, to every ounce of her, but rather than the careful, loving, adoring attention she'd always imagined from Jack, everything was sharper, heavier, harsher. For every hot, open mouthed kiss on her chest, for every near-playful nuzzle and teasing lick against her stomach, there were ten more instances of sucking too long and pressing too hard and touching so roughly she'd shiver.

It was sometime in that blur, when she couldn't tell if the tears were in her eyes because of how good she felt, how bad she felt, or just how fucking much she felt, that she noticed all their clothing was gone. All she was left with was the cold stone underneath her, and the most pleasing warmth practically burning off of Jack.

Everywhere he touched seemed to be on fire, and he really seemed to be touching her everywhere. He had her pinned, trapped by his limbs and encased in his heat. And every time she'd try for the upper hand, he'd use his superior strength to refuse it. At one point, as she tried using her legs, still cradled around his hips, to flip them over, he'd laughed again, stilling her movements with one hand. "You like to ride Sawyer, right, Kate? You on top is a perfect fit, huh? You like the control, he _**loves**_ you doing all the work. But that's not how it's going to be with us, Kate. Not this time."

And then he held her gaze, pushed his weight down onto her, and let her _**feel**_ the anticipation of what was about to happen…and he smiled when it was almost too much for her, her breathing labored and her body twisting to just get it going already.

And his smile wasn't callous or mean, and Kate realized that maybe he did still love her after all --somewhere deep inside.

But before she could say a word to that fact, before she could try to take something sweet and tender from their first, possibly only, time together, his anger flashed back, renewed and strengthened that this was it, and he took her swiftly, her cry of surprise and of sorrow and of total and complete rapture echoing through the cave.

Their bodies were in sync instantaneously, matching each thrust, perfectly in rhythm. He tangled his hand through her hair as he pulled her mouth to his, roughly but so sensually this time, and Kate's eyes fluttered closed in ecstasy. Her one hand dug into his back, scratching at his skin to be sure this was real; anchoring her to this moment, this island, this world.

Her other hand was wrapped inside his.

He moved within her, and through her, and Kate was sure she'd never felt any more beautiful, more complete in her whole life then when she heard him whisper, probably without meaning to, "God, you _**feel **_perfect."

As everything started to crash in closer, Jack fought to keep his eyes open. If he closed them, he'd forget he was angry, he'd forget that this was happening on the ground, in a cave. He'd forget that this was happening because she hadn't chosen him and yet had the audacity to be jealous, to try and claim him and keep him from moving on. If he closed his eyes, he'd imagine this was his thousands of dreams coming true, and he'd forget that he couldn't love her without despising them both for it. He watched her face and took as much pride in each wince from sharp rocks and sharper thrusts as he did in the moments where she'd bite her lip and release the most euphoric moans he'd ever heard. He could feel her tightening, see the fresh sheen of sweat glistening off her skin, she was so close and he wasn't far behind her.

"Oh, Jack- Jack- Jack…"

His jaw set and his eyes darkened, as she began to say his name, again and again, like a reverent prayer of thanksgiving.

"Jack- Jack…"

His fury mixed with his own pleasure, and his pace kept building as he slammed out every ounce of love and pain and insanity he'd experienced because of Kate Austen.

"Jack- Jack- Jaackk…"

Finally, she screamed and convulsed, and it all got to be too much. His eyes shut at the intensity as everything was flowing off of him, out of him, and he lost all rhythm, all control. He raced towards his release with her trembling all around him.

Harder, faster, over and over and over and over –

Until he heard her tiny breathless, gasping whisper, "I love you, Jack." His eyes shot open, and found her green ones, practically glowing…and his whole world exploded in color, in breath, in lightening and fire, and the only thing he could or would want to see were her eyes.

He dropped his forehead to hers, as they stilled. Raspy breaths and heaving sighs; floating so slowly back to earth.

"God help me, Kate, you know I love you too."

She looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to continue.

"And no, I'm not sleeping with her."

Kate smiled. "Good."

* * *

Author's Note 2: Thanks for reading…please please please review! 


End file.
